nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fossil Fighters: Champions
''Fossil Fighters: Champions '' is a role playing game released for the Nintendo DS in 2010 by Nintendo. It is the second entry in the Fossil Fighters series. This entry adds the ability to Super Revive Vivosaurs into stronger ones. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to the last entry. Players go around areas unearthing Fossils using the sonar. They then must be cleaned using the hammer and drill. If the player is too careless, he will damage the fossil, causing a weaker vivosaur when it is revived. New items have been introduced to make the cleaning process easier. In total, there are 140 Vivosaurs with new fossil rocks to obtain them from quests have been reorganized in this entry, gaining proper names and being organized into a list via the clerk at the Fossil Guild. The quests now are very important to leveling up and some provide access to certain fossils Super Revival This is a new mechanic in this entry where special fossils can be applied to vivosaurs to make them more powerful. There are two kinds; Silver which just improve stats and Golden, which can evolve certain Vivosaurs. There are 30 Vivosaurs that can evolve via these fossils, learning new attacks. Every other one only improves their stats. The quality of these fossils when cleaned affects the stat boost. Reception IGN gave a 7.5 stating "Everything works. It’s a satisfying RPG experience with enough depth to entertain, but not enough spunk or originality to deeply satisfy." Trivia *The two announcers have been changed from human to dinosaur announcers, Ty Ranno and Trip Cera. *Rosie, King Dynal, Duna, and Raptin return in Fossil Fighters Champions. *The cleaning room looks more futuristic than the original. *There has been the addition of animated cutscenes that are in 3D. The animated cutscenes will have words appear on the screen as you watch. *You can view the english website here *You can view the japanese website here *The city VMM's are now green. *Damage done while cleaning now turns the fossil purple rather than green. *Some Vivosaurs are now harder to find, including new ones like E-Raptor and Argento, as well as Vivosaurs from the original Fossil Fighters, such as Guan, Tarbo, and Igua. *There are 60 new vivosaurs including Raja, Krypto, and Aeros. *Using Miraculous fossils, vivosaurs can evolve into super evolvers T-Rex Lord, Giga Raja, etc. *Using Wondrous fossil rocks, you can change the color and stats of any vivosaur through Super Revival. *All wondrous and miraculous fossil rocks can be used on any Vivosaur, but only certain Vivosaurs evolve from the use of Miraculous Fossil Rocks. *There are now three islands instead of one. They are linked by regular helicopter flights. *Dig sites are on the island, not separated and accessable only by a boat. *Now the game uses Nintendo Wi-Fi conection for battles and special downloads. *The new game now added two new vivosaur families, called Boneysaurs and Zombiesaurs, respectively. *The two legendary Vivosaurs, Frigi and Igno, have recieved extensive redesigns, but have been "nerfed" by having lower stats and more expensive moves. *All of the dinaurian Vivosaurs, except for Dinomaton, have also been "nerfed", with having Dynal nowhere near as powerful as he was in the original game. *Once the player has successfully revived every vivosaur in the game, the Completionist Mask is earned. However, it has changed from a knight's helmet to a golden fossil head. *There is another crime syndicate, called the BareBones Brigade, rather than the BB Bandits. *The new main villians are Don Boneyard and Zongazonga, in order. *The Caliosteo Cup is the only tournament that has a "super" version of itself. *This is the only title of Fossil Fighters that was changed when it came to the U.S. Category:2010 video games Category:2011 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo games Category:Red Entertainment games Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Role-playing games Category:Fossil Fighters games